Por el bien de mi aldea
by December Ice Star
Summary: Gaara debe de desposar una Hyuuga para fortalecer la aldea. GaaHina -traducción-
1. Chapter 1

s/5322372/1/But-for-the-Sake-of-My-Village **Traducción de Sinemoras09**

* * *

**Cuestión de deber**

Los miembros del consejo murmuraban entre ellos, lanzando miradas furtivas a Gaara.

-Debemos reforzar nuestra alianza.- decía el miembro del consejo.-Una esposa de Konoha ayudaría mucho a nuestros intereses. El _Kazekage _debe pensar en su pueblo.-

Al lado de él, Temari maldice por lo bajo. Kankuro frunce el ceño.

-¡Esto es absurdo!-dice Kankuro.- ¡No pueden forzar al Kazekage a casarse! Deberían— -

-Yo me casaré con un hombre de Konoha.-dice Temari. El consejo la mira fijamente. –Si al consejo le parece adecuado, haré una alianza con Shikamaru del clan Nara, mi escolta, si él está de acuerdo.-

-¡Nadie debe casarse por obligación!- dice Kankuro golpeando la mesa con el puño. Gaara se levanta.

-No comerciaré con mi hermana.-dice Gaara. –Tomaré una esposa de Konoha. Asumiendo que alguna acepte.-

Kankuro lo ve fijamente. Temari está sorprendida. Ambos ven sin palabras a Gaara juntar las manos.

-Bueno, mandaremos un halcón a Konoha con nuestra propuesta. Esperemos que ellos estén de acuerdo.- asiente un miembro del consejo.

-Gaara- llama Kankuro. Los ojos de Gaara no dicen nada y no le contesta. La junta termina y el consejo sale sin voltear a ver a los hermanos.

-Gaara, un matrimonio entre un chunin de Konoha y un jounin de Suna hubiera sido suficiente.- dice Temari. –Debiste haberme dejado.- Gaara niega con la cabeza.

-No sería suficiente.- dice Gaara. –Shikamaru Nara no viene de un clan poderoso. El tipo de alianza que busca el consejo es de un clan con suficientes conexiones políticas como para fortalecer la alianza con Konoha. No importan tus sentimientos por el Nara.- Temari se ruboriza. –No ayudaría a nuestra causa.-

Kankuro suspira molesto. –Ahora sólo falta que alguien de Konoha acepte. Como si eso fuera a pasar.- Pasa la mano por su cabello. –Que locura.-

Sobre ellos el halcón vuela hacia Konoha.

-x-x-

Recibieron una respuesta casi inmediatamente: Tsunade-sama ha enviado mensajeros a los clanes más importantes para encontrar una esposa adecuada.

_Creemos que una mujer del clan Hyuuga sería perfecta. Son la familia más antigua de Konoha y tienen el don más fuerte, el Byakugan. Si hay una mujer disponible y de acuerdo se llevará a cabo la unión. _

-Hmph. Ninguna Hyuuga caería tan bajo. Digo casarse con alguien que jamás ha visto. Gaara, tú sabes lo que quiero decir. ¡Una chica casándose para tener más poder político! Los Hyuuga son demasiado orgullosos, ellos no aceptarán fácilmente.-

-Yo sé.- dice Gaara. –Probablemente, por eso la Quinta escogió ese clan.-

-Gaara- dice Kankuro. -Tú puedes tener la mujer que quieras. Los jóvenes te admiran y te reconocen como su Kazekage. Eres un...buen partido.- Sonaba estúpido. Hasta Kankuro tenía que aceptarlo. Gaara lo observa con una ceja levantada pero Kankuro sigue hablando. -Yo se que tú piensas que una mujer sólo aceptaría estar contigo por razones políticas pero yo sé que puedes encontrar una mujer que te ame de verdad. No aceptes este matrimonio, Gaara.-

-Kankuro- dice Gaara. -Soy el Kazekage de esta aldea y si haciendo esto le traeré paz y seguridad a mi gente no tengo otra opción. No podemos pelearnos con el Consejo.-

Kankuro no contesta. Detrás de él, el sol comienza a ponerse.

0O0O0

La respuesta llega al quinto día. _Buenas noticias. Hemos encontrado una novia de Konoha para su Kazekage. Llegará en tras días._

Kamkuro aprieta las manos en puños. Frente a él, Gaara está sentado. Su cara esa máscara sin sentimientos que conoce tan bien.

-¡Maravilloso!- celebra un anciano del consejo. -¡Una mujer del clan Hyuuga, casándose con nuestro Kazekage-sama! Debemos empezar las preparaciones para la boda.-

-Anciano-dice Temari. -Quizás deberíamos de darles tiempo para que se conozcan. No hay razón para apresurar la boda.-

-La boda debe efectuarse lo antes posible.- responde el Anciano. -No debemos darle tiempo a la chica para que cambie de opinión.-

Kankuro se levanta con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Están tratando a nuestro Kazekage-sama como si fuera un pedazo de carne!- dice furioso. -¡Está haciendo esto por el bien de la aldea! ¡No me sentaré aquí a ver como insultan a nuestro líder!-

-Kankuro-kun-interviene Gaara. -Está bien. La boda seguirá de acuerdo a los planes. Gracias, Consejo.- Gaara se levanta y el Consejo se va.

-Gaara- Kankuro intenta ir tras él pero Temari lo detiene.

-Déjalo. El sabe que está haciendo.- Kankuro sólo puede mirar preocupado mientras Gaara se aleja por el corredor.

-x-x-

Pasan tres días y los Hyuuga llegan como es esperado: la novia a caballo con un velo cubriendo sus facciones y dos hombre a cada lado. El consejo los recibe, haciendo reverencias. Los ojos de la chica nunca dejan el suelo.

-Debemos comenzar la ceremonia.- dice el Consejo y la chica es literalmente empujada al templo.

-Que estupidez- gruñe Kankuro mientras los ve llegar desde la torre norte. -De verdad van a obligar a la pobre chica a casarse. Apenas acaba de llegar.-

-Kankuro, por favor.- dice Temari. -Gaara sabe en qué se está metiendo. Está haciendo lo mejor para la aldea seguramente la chica también piensa lo mismo sino ¿Porqué estaría aquí?-

-Gaara merece algo mejor.- dice Kankuro enojado. -Gaara...-

Recuerda la primera vez que Shikamaru acompañó a Temari a Suna. Ella estaba cansada y Shikamaru la detuvo poniendo un brazo por su cintura. Kankuro voltea a ver a Gaara que los ve en silencio. Gaara voltea, sintiendo su mirada sobre él.

_-Ella es importante para él.- __Debajo de ellos, Temari le grita a Shikamaru y le pega en la cabeza. __-Aún si ella no se da cuenta, él siempre va a estar ahí para ella.-_

_-Esto es tan problemático.- __se queja Shikamaru._

_-Tú eres problemático.- __dice Temari sonriéndole. Kankuro observa a su hermano que los mira con ojos tristes._

Mereces algo mejor que esto, piensa Kankuro. Ve con furia como Gaara se acerca a saludar a la mujer Hyuuga. Esta...mujer. Quienquiera que sea, sólo se está casando contigo por razones políticas. Tú mereces algo mucho mejor.

Debajo de ellos, la mujer hace una reverencia, sus ojos están tapados por la capucha de su capa. Gaara toma su mano y juntos caminan al templo.

-x-x-

La ceremonia pasa sin pena ni gloria. Ambos arrodillados frente al Anciano que dirige la ceremonia. Sus ojos están vacios. El Anciano le da a Gaara un recipiente con vino. Toma de él y se lo pasa a la mujer que toma también. Sus manos se rozan al pasarse el recipiente. Kankuro ve como su hermano lucha por mantener la compostura.

-Qué estupidez.- dice Kankuro por lo bajo a Temari. -¿Qué sabemos de esta Hyuuga? ¿Cómo sabemos que no envenenará a Gaara mientras duerme? Hasta donde yo sé podría ser una asesina.-

-Gaara no duerme- responde Temari. -Aún sin el Shukaku no duerme. Sólo patrulla las calles en la noche. Estará bien.-

-Aún así, no confío en esta mujer.-dice Kankuro. -Una mujer casándose por política. La Hokage no obligaría a una de sus kunoichis a casarse. Claramente es una mujer fría e indiferente. ¿Qué más podría ganar además de influencia política?-

-No digas cosas de las que te vayas a arrepentir, es la esposa de nuestro Kazekage.- regaña Temari. Ambos observan como Gaara la toma de la mano

-Ahora lo único que queda es consumar el matrimonio.- dice el Anciano sonriendo. Kankuro frunce el ceño. Temari suelta una grosería.

-Idiotas- dice Kankuro. Gaara levanta el velo de su esposa.

-Es por el bien de la aldea.- dice Temari. -Está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como ella. No somos quien para juzgarlos.-

-Ya sé- responde Kankuro. -Pero no mejora la situación.-

Ambos miran cómo el Kazekage y su nueva esposa desaparecen detrás de las cortinas. Ya nada se puede hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

s/5322372/1/But-for-the-Sake-of-My-Village **Traducción de sinemoras09**

* * *

**A través del desierto**

Cuando la noticia de que el Kazekage está buscando esposa llega a Konoha, Naruto es el primero en ir corriendo.

-Hinata- dice Naruto. -¿Oíste?- detrás de él Shino y Shikamaru se paran un poco más atrás. Hinata mira al suelo. Tsunade-sama y su padre ya estaban en negociaciones acerca del matrimonio. Como hija mayor del clan Hyuuga es una candidata importante.

_"Ella es débil y no sirve para el clan. Si desea mandarla a Suna para casarse es su decisión." _había hablado con indiferencia su padre. Ahora, Naruto está parado en su jardín sonriendo feliz. -Así que ¿lo harás?-

_Naruto-kun..._Los ojos de Hinata se llenan de lagrimas pero Naruto no lo nota. Su padre no la necesita. A Naruto poco le importa. Hinata mira sus manos que tiemblan en su regazo.

-¿Eh? ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!- Naruto la sacude del hombro. -¡Porque lloras! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-

-Lo siento- Tsunade-hime había sido clara. _No pretendo obligarla a casarse. No se cuales sean sus leyes pero es su decisión _había dicho Tsunade. Hinata empieza a llorar más fuerte.

¿Para eso es para lo único para lo que sirvo? ¿Para casarme por razones políticas que no entiendo ni me importan? Junto a ella, Naruto sigue hablando, indiferente a su dolor.

-Gaara no es tan malo. Es muy buena persona. ¡Si, a veces es un poquito brusco pero bueno es el Kazekage! Tiene muchas cosas de las que preocuparse.-

-Naruto-kun, ¿te importo?-

-Eh ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Y Gaara también es mi amigo y sería genial que estuvieran juntos!-

Así que esa es la respuesta. Atraviesa el frágil corazón de Hinata como una bala. -Entonces me casaré con él.-dice Hinata. Naruto brinca.

-¿En serio?-

-Si- los ojos de Hinata han perdido ese brillo tan característico. Están vacios.

-¡Eso es genial!- dice Naruto. Shikamaru sacude la cabeza y murmura.

-Baka.-

-¿Qué?-le pregunta Naruto. Shikamaru lo ignora. Camina hacia Hinata y le toca el brazo.

-No dejes que te moleste. Él no sabe-

-¿Qué? ¿No saber qué?-

Hinata se levanta y forza una sonrisa.

-Dices que Gaara-sama es un buen hombre. Es suficiente- Hinata cruza los brazos dándose fuerza. -Viajare a Sunagakure. Donde conoceré a mi esposo.-

Naruto brinca de alegría. -¡Genial!-

Hinata se voltea antes de que la vea llorar.

-x-x-

Los hombres de la rama secundaria la acompañan. Como es la costumbre uno a cada lado de su caballo. Empieza a tomar las riendas cuando Neji se lo impide.

-¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La acompañaré a Sunagakure.-dice Neji

-Pero ahora eres Jounin. Tienes misiones...mi seguridad no es tan importante.-

Neji niega con la cabeza.

-Eres la hija mayor de la familia principal.-responde, serio. -Y como miembro de la rama secundaria, debo ir con usted.-

-Neji- los ojos de Hinata se llenan de lágrimas. Ambos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. -Gracias- Neji asiente.

-Vamos- dice Neji y guía al caballo con las manos.

-x-x-

Es de noche ahora. Los hombres del Bouke preparan el campamento. Neji prepara el fuego y las flamas iluminan su rostro.

-El Kazekage se parece en muchos aspectos a Naruto.-dice Neji. -Los Jinchuriki viven vidas solitarias. No importa cuanto hayas sufrido tu su vida ha sido mucho peor. Y a diferencia de Naruto, Gaara tuvo que luchar mucho para encontrar su lugar.- No dice nada más. Hinata se arrodilla a su lado viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Porque me dices esto?-

-Porque estás llena de tristeza y me duele verte así.-dice Neji. -No importa que tan diferentes seamos seguimos siendo familia.-

-Sí- dice Hinata. Detrás de ellos los hombres Hyuuga se remueven en su sueño.

-x-x-

Mientras caminan, Hinata cuenta los árboles.

_Cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y ocho... _Los árboles se hacen más y más delgados mientras se acercan a Suna. El viento es más seco aquí. Más árido. Los hombres a su lado caminan en silencio y su caballo está nervioso por el terreno escarpado. Neji toma las riendas y lo guía con suavidad.

-Shh- lo tranquiliza Neji. El caballo se calma. Descienden lentamente, el bosque desaparece dando paso a la arena, el desierto y montañas escarpadas.

El sol es más brillante ahí. Los árboles desaparecieron y sólo el viento, la arena y el calor los acompañan.

-Ya casi llegamos- avisa Neji. -¿Estás bien?-

Hinata asiente y Neji activa su Byakugan. Escanea el desierto y dice -Llegaremos en medio dia.-

Alguien toca a Hinata en el hombro. Unos de los hombres que la acompañan pregunta

-Hinata-sama ¿desea un poco de agua?- Hinata toma la cantimplora y bebe ávidamente.

Siguen caminando en silencio. Sólo arena en el horizonte.

-x-x-

Llegan a la entrada de la aldea. Era un camino estrecho flanqueado de barrancos a ambos lados. Neji los detiene.

-Esperen- Ninjas de Suna llegan saltando de las paredes, se detienen frente a ellos.

-Somos Hyuuga de Konohagakure. Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, hija mayor de la cabeza del clan y heredera del clan Hyuuga.- dice Neji. El capitán de los shinobi da un paso al frente.

-Los escoltaremos dentro.-dice el capitán. -Vamos-

Los guían por el corredor.

-Ya llegamos.-

Hinata se echa la capucha para atrás. Alrededor de ella torres de arena se alzan majestuosas hacia el cielo. Los aldeanos caminan alrededor de ellas cubiertos con capas y ropas oscuras. Junto a ellos, los Hyuuga resaltan mucho con sus ligeras ropas blancas ondeando al viento.

-Deben de vestirse para aguantar el calor.-dice el capitán. -El sol atravesará sus ropas y quemará su piel. Les conseguiremos algo más adecuado para el futuro.-

El capitán empieza a caminar. Neji mira a su alrededor y frunce el ceño. El desierto los rodea. Sunagakure parece un pueblo fantasma con letreros viejos en el suelo y edificios destruidos.

-Esta ciudad es tan desolada.- dice Neji. -Que puede haber vida a la mitad del desierto es casi...difícil de creer.-

_Naruto-kun... _piensa Hinata. Así que ese es su destino. Morir en vida en el desierto, sin ser amada, sin ser extrañada por los que amaba. Neji parece entender lo que piensa pues se estira y aprieta su mano.

-Eres una Hyuuga-dice Neji. -Y nunca olvidamos a los nuestros.-

-Yo sé.-dice Hinata, sus ojos vacios, cansados de llorar. En el palacio del Kazekage, Gaara sale bajo el sol. Manos detrás de su espalda esperando pacientemente.

-Hinata-dice Neji, en un último esfuerzo. -Puedes cambiar de opinión si quieres. Gaara-sama no te obligaría y no puedo pensar en alguien que lo haría.-

-Estoy bien-dice Hinata. A la distancia el palacio se empieza a ver.-Esto es lo que debo hacer. Seré la esposa del Kazekage. Nuestra familia estará orgullosa.-

-Nuestra familia ya está orgullosa de ti.-dice Neji, pero ambos saben que son palabras vacías.

Gaara sale de las rejas del palacio. Hay algo en sus ojos que Neji no logra identificar. Algo como...duda...miedo...una incertidumbre que Neji no suele ver en el Kazekage. _Está tan nervioso como ella _piensa Neji. Hinata aprieta su mano, fuerte.

-Bienvenida, Hinata-dono-saluda Gaara.

El viento sopla y Neji no puede evitar el escalofrío que lo recorre por el ardiente viento desértico.


	3. Chapter 3

**s/5322372/1/But-for-the-Sake-of-My-Village ****Traducción de sinemoras09**

* * *

**Un entendimiento**

Después de la ceremonia, los Ancianos se van, dejando a Gaara y su esposa sentados juntos en el cuarto del Kazekage. Mientras tanto, los aldeanos celebran, las mujeres ríen mientras los hombres sonríen y bromean.

-Dicen que el Kazekage nunca duerme ¡seguramente hoy tampoco lo hará!-

Gaara mira a la mujer Hyuuga, cuyos ojos nunca han dejado el suelo.

-Estamos casados.-dice Gaara. Los ojos de la mujer se levantan un poco tímidamente.

-Sí.- responde Hinata. Su rostro está rojo.

-¿Esta fue tu decisión?- le pregunta. Hinata asiente.

-Si- dice Hinata. Su voz es un susurro.

Gaara la ve a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-

La Hinata se sonroja mientras aprieta las mangas de su kimono y mira al suelo.

-Porque salgo sobrando en mi clan.- dice Hinata. -Nunca he sido digna del clan pero haciendo esto...-no termina la oración. Sus ojos se ven tristes. -Pero haciendo esto puedo servir de algo.-

Gaara la observa en silencio.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-

-No, ¿qué planeas hacer?-le pregunta Hinata.

Afuera la luna brilla con fuerza por las ventanas creando sombras en el piso. El viento sopla silencioso por la aldea.

-Nada.-dice Gaara finalmente. Se levanta colgándose su calabaza en la espalda. -Puedes dormir tranquila aquí. Yo muy raramente duermo, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.-

Hinata asiente. –Gracias.-

-Buenas noches, Hinata-dono.-

-Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama.-

-x-x-

Temari pasa por el cuarto de Gaara. Apenas puede oir sus voces a traves de la puerta.

Temari se detiene. La puerta está entrecerrada. Temari la empuja suavemente. Ve a Gaara levantarse. Se mueve con rapidez pegándose a la pared. Ve a Gaara salir del cuarto, moviéndose con soltura y se va por los pasillos del palacio. Sólo entonces Temari toca en la puerta del cuarto.

La puerta se abre y la mujer Hyuuga ve hacia afuera con timidez.

-¿Si?-

-Quería hablar contigo-dice Temari. Entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta. -Quiero hablar de tus intenciones al casarte con el Kazekage.-

-¿Intenciones?-repite la chica, nerviosa, jugando con las mangas de su kimono. -Uhm... Yo no tengo ninguna intención. Yo sólo quiero servir a mi aldea.-

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Temari entrecerrando los ojos.

La chica tiene la vista fija en sus manos.

-Si.-

Temari frunce el ceño. -Una vez Shikamaru me dijo que estabas enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.- dice Temari. -Aún así, viajaste hasta acá y juraste tu amor al Kazekage. Eso a mí me parece mentir.-

-Yo...Yo nunca le juré amor a nadie.-dice la chica sonrojada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir tan fresca que no amas a tu Kazekage?-

-Él no... él no es mi Kazekage.-dice la chica. -Mi lealtad está con Konoha y con mi Hokage, Tsunade-hime. Yo sólo quería ayudar a mi aldea. Yo sólo...- Ella aprieta las mangas de su kimono. -Sólo quería ayudar.-

-Hmph-dice Temari. Se pone de pie y continúa. -Te estaré observando. Y te prometo, que si lastimas a Gaara te mataré.-

La chica voltea a otro lado y Temari azota la puerta al salir.

-x-x-

-Un poco violenta ¿No crees?-le dice Kankuro que estaba recargado contra la pared afuera del cuarto. Había oído toda la conversación.

-¿No crees que eres un poco hipócrita? Hace cinco minutos querías matarla.-dice Temari.

-Eso fue antes de que hiciera mi investigación.-dice Kankuro. -Ella es Hinata del clan Hyuuga, la hija rechazada de la familia principal.-

-Así que busca subir de nivel casándose con el Kazekage.-dice Temari ácidamente.

-No creo que esas sean sus intenciones.-dice Kankuro. -Yo creo que ella y Gaara son espíritus afines. Ya sabemos que quiere a Naruto de alguna forma eso significa que también ignorará el pasado de Gaara.-

Temari mira por la ventana hacia el patio exterior. Apenas alcanza a distinguir el cabello rojo brillante de la figura que se acuclilla en la orilla del techo del edifico.

-¡Él está tan desesperado por sentir amor que incluso aceptaría un matrimonio arreglado!-dice Temari. -No me voy a sentar a ver como lo lastima. Soy su hermana. ¡No voy a dejar que esto pase!-

-Ya pasó-dice Kankuro. -Esa es la verdadera diferencia entre tú y yo: tú eres como el viento, levantándote y peleando contra cosas que no puedes cambiar mientras que yo, un titiritero, puedo ver desde lejos y apoyo, los Ancianos no debieron de obligarlo a casarse pero ya pasó y nada podemos hacer.-

Temari lo ve a los ojos. Sabe que tiene razón. Kankuro mira la luna brillando en la noche, indiferente a todo lo que pasa bajo ella. -Sólo nos queda esperar que se quieran, al menos un poco. Que no tengan un matrimonio sin amor. Que no sea un matrimonio como el de nuestros padres.-

Temari ya no responde. Afuera puede oír a la gente celebrando y a distancia, a la chica Hyuuga llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**s/5322372/1/But-for-the-Sake-of-My-Village ****Traducción de sinemoras09**

* * *

**Las preocupaciones de los Ancianos**

El tiempo pasa, como siempre lo hace. En Konoha, las estaciones pasan; invierno se convierte en primavera y las flores empiezan a florecer. En el desierto, no hay tales marcadores; el cielo se oscurece y el sol regresa de nuevo, golpeando la tierra con fuerza, polvo volando en espirales.

Hinata se arrodilla en un tapete, observando el cielo a través de la ventana. Tan poco ha cambiado. Se pone de pie lentamente, acomodándose el kimono. A pesar de estar casados, Gaara y ella mantienen una distancia respetuosa; van y vienen independientemente del otro, Hinata pasando sus tardes en los jardines de plantas medicinales y Gaara como Kazekage; en la noche, cuando se encuentran de nuevo, Gaara le da las buenas noches y ella se las repite, manteniéndose de pie hasta que Gaara se va a patrullar las calles de nuevo.

Algunas noches, Hinata usa su byakugan y lo observa mientras camina, una figura solitaria resaltada en la luz de la luna. No duerme hasta saber que está a salvo de regreso en el palacio. Algunas noches, ella sabe que él la observa, manteniendo su distancia y sólo acercándose hasta que ella está dormida.

Luego hay otras noches, noches en las que extraña tanto su aldea que le duele. Llorará en silencio, pensando en Naruto y Neji, con un dolor en el pecho. Gaara se pone de pie en una esquina, incómodo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

La primera noche que se acerca a ella, una tormenta de arena azota la región, despertándola. Parpadea y luego cierra los ojos, con toda la intención de volver a dormirse. Oye el sonido de una puerta abrirse y siente el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de otro cuerpo. No hubo pasos. La garganta se le cierra pero ella mantiene los ojos cerrados y no se mueve. Siente una mano tentativa contra su brazo y aguanta la respiración, fingiendo dormir. La mano se envalentona y se desliza por su cintura y ella se siente jalada hacia un hombre invisible. _Es tan cálido, _piensa y se duerme de nuevo. Cuando despierta, lo hace sola.

-x-x-

-Hay una junta especial hoy.- el anciano le informa con una sonrisa amable. –Nos causaría gran placer si pudiera atender.-

Hinata asiente, sonriendo. –Me encantaría acompañar al Kazekage-sama.- dice Hinata. El anciano sonríe.

-La esperaremos.- responde y se inclina, cortés.

Hinata nunca había estado en las salas imperiales antes. Lentamente empuja las pesadas puertas y puede ver la gran mesa redonda y a los hermanos rodeados de miembros del consejo. –Hinata-sama.- un anciano saluda. Todos se giran y Hinata se ruboriza. –Adelante. Únasenos.-

Hinata le lanza una Mirada a Gaara, que la ve con sorpresa. Siente la sangre subírsele a las mejillas y se dirige a la mesa.

-¿Todos listos?- el anciano observa al grupo. –Hinata Hyuuga. Has sido invitada hoy para hablar de un tema de gran importancia. Halgo sobre lo que el Kazekage-sama ha sido algo, como decirlo, reticente.-

Hinata nota la mano tensa de Gaara. -¿Qué significa esto?- habla Gaara. El anciano sonríe, sin inmutarse.

-Es sobre su matrimonio.- el anciano responde. El consejo se consume en caos.

-¡Orden!- el consejo guarda silencio. Hinata voltea a ver a Gaara, cuya quijada está tensa. –Aunque han pasado por la formalidad del matrimonio, aún está el asunto de su consumación.- el anciano les dice. –Han pasado varios meses y no hay señales de un heredero.-

-Kazekages llamados por el consejo, ¿qué locura es esto?- reniega Kankuro. El anciano sólo sacude la cabeza.

-Nuestro poder yace sobre la alianza con Konoha y aunque estén casados, nuestros enemigos empiezan a cuestionar su firmeza.- habla el anciano. –Tu unión con los Hyuuga de Konoha es simbólica; sin un niño, es lo mismo decir que nuestra alianza con Konoha es igualmente…_ débil._-

La garganta de Hinata se contrae. Gira hacia Gaara, que lo ve todo con ojos furiosos. El anciano se inclina hacia delante. –Hinata-sama,- la llama el anciano. -¿es feliz aquí?-

-Sí,- responde Hinata. Discretamente, ve a Gaara que promete asesinatos con sus ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos ha dado un niño?-

Gaara golpea la mesa con la mano.

-¡Gaara!- grita Temari. Una pared de arena cae sobre todos.

Hinata se encoge; no pasa nada. Abre los ojos y ve arena a centímetros del cuello del miembro del consejo.

Gaara respira fuerte; lentamente, la arena se retrae. –Haré lo que sea por proteger a mi aldea.- dice Gaara. La arena parece pulsar. –Pero si lastima a mi esposa, lo pagará muy caro.-

El ancino se remueve. -¡Esto es una locura, aún sin el Shukaku es inestable!- Hinata ve con los ojos muy abiertos como Gaara se mueve con rapidez y sale, azotando la puerta.

-¡Gaara!- Temari se pone de pie de golpe. -¡Gaara, espera!- Corre hacia la puerta pero un muro de arena se erige frente a ella, bloqueando el camino. -¡Maldición! ¡Gaara!-

-Parece que no quiere que lo sigamos.- dice Kankuro. Hinata se para.

-¡_Byakugan_!- Sus ojos se enfocan, puede ver el chakra formando espirales detrás de la arena. Los rompe fácilmente, empujando la arena y saliendo tropezando al pasillo.

-x-x-

Gaara va a su lugar secreto; una torre abandonada al norte del centro de la aldea. Ese era el lugar al que iba cuando era niño, a sentarse solo y ver a los otros niños jugar. Es un lugar solitario, aislado y Gaara sabe que puede sentarse ahí sin ser molestado.

-¡Gaara-sama!-

Gaara voltea y ve a Hinata de todas las personas acercarse, pasando a través de la arena. Sus ojos son salvajes, venas pulsando en las sienes. Gaara se pone de pie. –Hinata.-

Los ojos se calman; regresan a la normalidad. Gaara la observa, sorprendido. –Como— -

-Usé mi Byakugan, así supe que estaba aquí.- responde Hinata. –Gaara-sama, por favor no se moleste conmigo. Sólo quiero lo que es mejor para nuestra aldea.-

_Nuestra aldea. _-¿Hablas de Konoha?- pregunta Gaara. Hinata sacude la cabeza.

-Y la Arena.- dice Hinata. Se sienta junto a él, más cerca de lo que nadie lo había hecho en años. -¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien.- dice Gaara. Junto a él, la arena tiembla. Hinata lo ve con ojos preocupados.

-Tu chakra se está debilitando.- habla Hinata. –No necesito mi Byakugan para saber eso.-

-Sí.- acepta Gaara. –Antes, cuando aún era jinchuriki, tenía enormes cantidades de chakra y mi condición era mucho mayor que lo que es ahora. Usar mi jutsu me cansa rápidamente.-

Hinata asiente. –Puedo ayudar.- dice. –En combate, detenemos el flujo del chakra forzando el nuestro dentro, pero también puedo usar mi chakra para aumentar el tuyo.- Hinata cierra los ojos. –_Byakugan._- Gaara se sorprende, sus ojos son salvajes, atemorizantes. Hinata sonríe. –No estás acostumbrado. En mi aldea, es algo muy común.-

Sus manos empiezan a brillar. Con cuidado, toma el brazo de Gaara y pasa su mano sobre él. –Los ninja médicos usan el mismo principio; son mucho mejores en esto que yo.- El chakra se desvanece, sus ojos regresan a la normalidad. -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta la Hyuuga, su mano aún sobre el brazo de él.

-Mejor.- admite Gaara. Dudando, Hinata retira su mano.

-He sido injusta contigo.- dice, en voz baja. Con gentileza dobla las manos sobre su regazo. –Soy tu esposa y no te he tocado. Pero ahora… si es lo que quieres… estoy dispuesta a ser tu esposa completamente.- Color sube a sus mejillas. –Si es lo que deseas.-

-Hinata-dono.- Gaara fija los ojos en el horizonte. –No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte, eso se da libremente.-

-No entiendo.-

-Estás enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto.- dice Gaara. –Y yo le debo. Me ayudó a ver lo mejor en las personas, me ayudó a convertirme en la persona que soy hoy. No puedo, no le quitaré esto. Aún si él no sabe que lo pierde.- Hinata lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gaara-sama.- habla. Gaara la voltea a ver.

-Kankuro es bueno descubriendo secretos.- le informa Gaara. –No me hubiera casado contigo de haber sabido.-

Lágrimas de los ojos de Hinata. Los cierra, avergonzada.

-Siempre has sido amable conmigo.- responde Hinata. –Y eres mi esposo.- Con elegancia entrelaza sus dedos por los de él. –Creo… creo que podemos aprender a amar con los que estamos.- Levanta la mirada, llena de gentileza, pidiendo su entendimiento. –Como yo he aprendido a pensar en la Arena como mi hogar.-


	5. Chapter 5

**s/5322372/1/But-for-the-Sake-of-My-Village ****Traducción de sinemoras09**

* * *

**Una vida y una muerte**

En la oscuridad, una tormenta de arena aúlla, el polvo y el viento chocando contra las paredes del palacio alrededor de ellos.

Ella lo besa con fuerza, sus cuerpos cayendo contra la cama. Él empuja dentro de ella, moviéndose con rapidez y presionando el rostro contra su hombro. Se mueven como poseídos, jadeando y besándose con sus manos dejando surcos sobre su fuerte espalda. Y afuera, la tormenta pulsa, golpeando las paredes como su corazón.

-x-x-

Se abrazan por un largo rato, ambos cansados y contentos en los brazos del otro.

Hinata está dormida entre las sábanas. Respira con suavidad, la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre su cuerpo. Pronto, las nubes cubrirán las estrellas. _Hasta la sangre se ve negra a esta hora de la noche, _piensa Gaara y aleja el pensamiento. En silencio se pone de pie pero Hinata toma su brazo.

-¿Porqué te vas?- pregunta Hinata. En la oscuridad, sus ojos brillan. _Ojos como los míos_, piensa Gaara y se arrodilla con cuidado junto a ella.

-Voy a caminar.- dice Gaara. –Regresaré pronto.-

-No.- murmura Hinata. –Quédate conmigo. No quiero dormir sola.-

Gaara se pone de pie un momento y luego se recuesta junto a ella. Sin decir nada, Hinata se enrosca junto a él, el rostro escondido en el cuello de él. –Mejor.- dice Hinata. Su voz es gruesa de sueño. Le planta un beso en la mejilla y se acomoda sobre él. Es un peso confortante, cálido y suave y Gaara cierra los ojos.

-x-x-

Kankuro es el primero en notar la diferencia. –Sus ojos.- dice Kankuro. Temari lo voltea a ver, confundida. Gaara y Hinata están sentados hombro contra hombro, cabezas gachas y concentrados en un libro.

-¿Qué?- dice Temari y Kankuro hace un gesto hacia ellos. –Mira.- dice Kankuro.

Temari lo hace. Aún con la lámpara, el rostro de Gaara está medio escondido en las sombras. Ve como Hinata se recarga juguetonamente contra él y lo besa en la mejilla. Gaara está sonriendo. Temari voltea hacia Kankuro de nuevo. –En serio ¿_qué_?- pregunta Temari. Kankuro frunce el ceño.

-Sus ojeras.- responde Kankuro. –Se están desvaneciendo.-

-¿Eh?- Temari se esfuerza. La verdad, es muy difícil ver en la oscuridad. –Se ve igual que siempre para mí. No sé de qué hablas.-

-Y dices que yo soy el _baka_, baka.- dice Kankuro. Temari tuerce los ojos.

El día siguiente, Temari lo encuentra en los jardines. –Gaara, necesitamos hablar de los planos de la aldea. Los ancianos— -

Los ojos de Temari se agrandan. Gaara la observa. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Gaara.

Sus ojos. Kankuro tenía razón: las ojeras se han ido completamente. Gaara la observa con curiosidad.

-Te ves… diferente.- dice Temari finalmente. -Gaara, ¿has estado durmiendo?-

Gaara no sonríe pero lo hace con los ojos. -¿Querías hablarme de algo?- inquiere Gaara. Temari se hace hacia atrás.

-Puede esperar.- dice Temari. –Lo hablaremos en el consejo.-

Gaara observa, curioso. –Como desees.- dice Gaara. Un camino de arena lo sigue cuando se da la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-¿Lo ves?- dice Kankuro. Está parado detrás de ella. -¡Te dije que sus ojos se veían diferente!-

-Baka.- dice Temari.

-x-x-

Después de eso, Temari no puede evitar notar todo.

La mujer Hyuuga empieza a moverse más lento de lo usual. Temari frunce el ceño. Ve a escondidas como Gaara se acerca a saludarla, una mano en la cadera de Hinata y besándo su frente. Temari entrecierra los ojos. _¿Es eso…? _Lo que parece una pancita sobresale con gentileza de entre las túnicas de Hinata. Los ojos de Temari se agrandan. -¡Estás embarazada!- dice Temari. Hinata y Gaara saltan. Temari sale a trompicones de su escondite.

-Temari-sama,- habla Hinata. Sonríe, tranquila. –me preguntaba que había allá atrás.-

-Com— - Temari se congela. _Byakugan_. Por supuesto. Aún sin la maldita cosa activada, tiene una vista muy Buena. –Gaara,- dice Temari. -¿por qué no nos dijiste?-

-¿Decirles qué?- es su respuesta. Temari gesticula con desesperación.

-¡Esto! ¡_Eso_! ¡Que tu esposa espera un hijo!- dice Temari. Los ojos de Gaara se abren de golpe. Hinata se ve preocupada.

-No estaba segura.- dice Hinata. Color sube a su rostro. –Quería estar segura antes de decirte…-

Un desfile de emociones parece inundar los ojos de Gaara pero está suprimido y todo lo que Temari logra discernir es un mudo sentido de orgullo. –Hinata-chan,- dice Gaara. Su voz es suave. Hinata toma su mano.

-Sí.- dice Hinata. Y de pronto, son sólo ellos dos, succionados en su mundo privado.

Temari se va en silencio. No tiene sentido interrumpir su momento, supone.

-x-x-

El tiempo pasa, como siempre lo hace. Por un tiempo, son felices. Temari ve en silencio como el amor florece entre ellos; recordarlo es casi doloroso. Recordar como Gaara presionaría su rostro contra el abdomen hinchado de Hinata o como Hinata besaría su frente y trazaría con los dedos el kanji ahí.

Temari lamenta espiarlos. Pero no es lo único que lamenta.

Está en parto tres días y tres noches, y en la tercera noche, su cuerpo se desgarra y sangre salpica el suelo. Nada puede detener el sangrado. Los ancianos de la aldea sacan al bebé y trabajan furiosamente en la madre, usando jutsus y su conocimiento para intentar detener el río de sangre. Envían un mensaje a Konoha y Sakura Haruno llega corriendo a la aldea. Pero es demasiado tarde: Hinatar muere momentos antes de que Sakura entre.

Temari ve, horrorizada, como Gaara grita, cayendo de rodillas, aferrando el cuerpo de Hinata como un hombre poseído. Alrededor de ellos, la arena tiembla con violencia, la tierra se mueve, el viento se levanta y azota. -¡Gaara!- grita Temari. Lo toma del brazo. -_¡Gaara!_-

El bebé llora. Temari levanta la Mirada, aterrorizada de que Gaara la haga algo horrible al niño. Se pone de pie y protege al bebé de él. -¡Gaara, no!-

Gaara la empuja y se lanza hacia el bebé, que está desnudo y chillando en la tema. Un golpe de rojo etsá sobre su cabeza y cuando Gaara se acerca, lo observa con ojos violetas.

Gaara se detiene. –Hinata.- dice Gaara. Cae al suelo, su rostro se desmorona. –Hinata…-

Temari ve, inútil, como Gaara llora porque el niño tiene los ojos de Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

**s/5322372/1/But-for-the-Sake-of-My-Village Traducción de sinemoras09**

* * *

**El niño pelirrojo**

Por un tiempo, su dolor es demasiado como para soportarlo. Temari ve, inútil, como Gaara se aísla; los círculos negros reaparecen y Gaara es tan silencioso y hosco como lo era antes. Temari y Kankuro se ponen de acuerdo, sin hablarlo, en cuidar al niño, aunque sea para protegerlo de la ira de Gaara. Ambos lo habían visto en su padre, que culpaba a Gaara por la muerte de su madre. Junto a ellos, Sakura se sienta con la cabeza en las manos, sin duda culpándose por no poder salvarla.

La noche acaba y el sol empieza a salir sobre el horizonte. Una suave luz anaranjada llena el cuarto y Temari ve como Gaara levanta la cabeza. Lentamente, se acerca a la cuna, donde Kankuro está parado.-Quiero verlo.- dice Gaara. Su voz es ronca. –Quiero ver a mi hijo.-

-Gaara.- Kankuro lo ve, cauteloso. –Antes de eso, no puedes culpar al niño por la muerte de Hinata. Si tratas de lastimarlo, te detendré.-

Gaara asinte, mudo. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados. Con gentileza, estira los brazos dentro de la cuna y acaricia la mejilla del bebé. El bebé se gira hacia él y toma el dedo de Gaara entre los labios.

Gaara suelta un suave sollozo, luego se mueve para levantar al bebé. El bebé parpadea y luego se acurruca contra el pecho de Gaara. Temari se acerca. –Gaara— -

-My hijo.- Los ojos de Gaara están nublados. –Él es mi hijo.-

-x-x-

Contrario a lo que Temari y Kankuro temieron inicialmente, Gaara ama al niño con pasión. Kamkuro ve como el niño crece y no puede evitar ver las similitudes con sus padres: el brillante cabello rojo, los ojos de su madre. Y como su madre, el niño es casi dolorosamente tímido, escondiéndose en las esquinas, demasiado asustadizo como para hablar con los otros niños.

Pronto, los otros niños se acostumbran a rechazarlo, alejándose cuando él llega.

Un día, Kankuro encuentra al niño sentado en un columpio. Por un momento, piensa que el niño está sólo pero no: Gaara está sentado junto a él. Lentamente, un hilo de arena se levanta y le hace cosquillas en la mejilla. El niño suelta una risita y Gaara sonríe.

Los ojos de Kankuro se agrandan. Ve como Gaara acerca a su hijo, presionando una mano en el pelo del niño.

-x-x-

El niño no tiene talento para el ninjutsu. Muñecos rotos y pilas de arena están por doquier en su cuarto y en el centro de todo, el niño se siente, llorando por lo bajo. Antes de que Kankuro pueda hablar, Gaara entra y levanta al niño entre sus brazos.

-No puedo hacerlo.- solloza el niño. –No puedo mover la arena, no puedo hacer nada. No traigo nada más que deshonor.-

-No.- dice Gaara. –Eres mi persona valiosa. No importa.-

El niño sorbe y asconde la cabeza en la túnica de Gaara. -¿Papi?- habla el niño. Su voz un susurro. –Dicen que mis ojos son extraños.- dice el niño. –Dicen que soy un monstro.-

Los labios de Kankuro se tensan. Gaara se arrodilla frente al niño. -¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Gaara. El niño tiembla.

-Mis ojos.- susurra el niño. –Cuando me enojo, mis ojos… cambian.- Y de pronto Kankuro entiende: Byakugan. Manifestarlo tan joven es algo raro; si Hinata estuviera viva, seguramente estaría orgullosa. Gaara parece entender también; sonríe y despeina el cabello del niño.

-Cuando te enojas, tu visión cambia, y las venas de tus sienes saltan.- dice Gaara. –Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo.- El niño levanta la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- pregunta el niño. Gaara sonríe.

-Porque tienes los ojos de tu madre.- responde Gaara. –Si tu madre estuviera viva, te mostraría.-

-¿En serio?- El semblante del niño se ilumina. –Papi, ¿tú también lo puedes hacer?-

-Desearía poder.- Gaara de pronto se ve triste. –Sabía que este día llegaría.- dice Gaara. –Hay una aldea en el País de Fuego, en donde tu madre nació. Una vez que tus ojos se manifestaran, yo te tendría que enviar ahí para tu entrenamiento. Yo no sé cómo usar esos ojos. Si te quedas aquí, tus talentos se irán malgastados.-

El rostro del niño se derrumba. –Papi.- dice el niño. -¿Me vas a enviar lejos?-

-No.- responde Gaara. Abraza al niño con fuerza. –Te estoy enviando a donde perteneces. Donde hay otros niños como tú.-

-Papi no quiero ir…-

Kankuro entra. Gaara y el niño levantan la mirada. –Tenemos un visitante.- dice Kankuro. Neji entra detrás de él; los ojos del niño se agrandan. Los ojos de Neji son como los de él.

-Él es Hyuuga Neji.- dice Kankuro. –Es del mismo clan que tu madre.- Neji sonríe con amabilidad.

-Te hemos estado observando por un largo tiempo.- dice Neji. –Tu padre nos escribió hace unos días; parece ser que te vio usar esos ojos contra unos niños que te estaban molestando la semana pasada.- el niño se sonroja. Neji se acuclilla a la altura del niño. –Te podemos enseñar como usar tu don.- dice Neji. –Es un viaje de tres días desde aquí. No estarás lejos.-

El niño voltea a ver a Gaara, que asiente con gentileza. –Serás más feliz ahí.- dice Gaara. El niño observa a Gaara y luego se gira hacia Neji que sonríe. El niño toma la mano de Neji.

-x-x-

Esa noche, Kankuro toca en la puerta de Gaara. Una débil y escurridiza luz ilumina el cuarto y Kankuro frunce el ceño. Lentamente, Gaara se pone de pie; los ojos oscuros y tristes.

-Gaara.- dice Kankuro. -¿Estarás bien?-

Gaara mira por la ventana; el viento amaina. –Uzumaki Naruto creció ahí y Hinata vivió ahí la mayor parte de su vida.- dice Gaara. –No puedo evitar pensar, si yo hubiera vivido ahí también… tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.-

Gaara calla. Baja la mirada a sus manos. –Es lo mejor.- dice Gaara. –Será más feliz allá. Es todo lo que puedo pedir.-

-x-x-

_Seis meses después._

Temari camina por las calles de Konoha, las manos en los bolsillos y siguiendo a Shikamaru a regañadientes. _Claro _que no necesitaba una escolta pero la etiqueta lo exigía. –Estoy segura de que los ancianos estaban contentos.- dice Shikamaru. –Tener un shinobi de la arena con el don Hyuuga. Es problemático pero ayuda a fortalecer la alianza. Al menos eso piensan.-

Alrededor de ellos, niños corren alegremente. En silencio giran en donde los niños Hyuuga están jugando. A lo lejos, Temari alcanza a ver brillante cabello rojo entre los otros niños, jugando felizmente y corriendo con ellos. –Parece feliz.- dice Temari. –Gaara estará contento.-

-Sí, bueno.- Shikamaru se talla el cuello. –Una vez que descubran que es el hijo del Kazekage, se volverá un objetivo. Todo esto es problemático y no me gusta ni un poco.-

Temari no dice nada. Siempre y cuando el niño sea feliz, nada más importa.


End file.
